Priest in Peril
Priest in Peril is the first quest to take place in Morytania, and is required to enter the region. At the command of King Roald, you must head to the temple of Paterdomus to aid the monk Drezel with recovering the temple. Details Walkthrough Beginning the quest ''Items required: Combat equipment.'' ''Recommended: A Varrock teleport.'' Start this quest at Varrock Palace by talking to King Roald. He tells you that contact has been lost with the temple and wants you to go and check it out for him. The temple is located east of Varrock. Go through the wooden gate northeast of the east exit. Then, follow the path to the temple. Knock on the door, someone will ask what you want and who you are. Tell them you are sent by King Roald. After some whispering they will ask you to kill a dog, agree to it. The dungeon Climb down the dungeon entrance north of the temple, then kill the level 30 temple guardian. You cannot use Magic. The temple guardian can be safe spotted using an inside corner of the room by moving one square east after attacking the dog with ranged after coming down the ladder. Note: After killing the temple guardian, go back to King Roald. .]] Dungeon rooms: #Ladder to the trapdoor at the surface #Entrance chamber with a level 30 temple guardian beast - The player must slay the beast during this quest. After the quest, the beast is not aggressive and cannot be fought. #Gate leading deeper into the mausoleum #Main chamber of the mausoleum - The centre of the mausoleum has the graves of the Seven Priestly Warriors, as well as a well that supplies holy water from the River Salve. #Staircase to the Columbarium #Gate to Drezel's chamber #Drezel's chamber #Holy barrier holding back Morytanian invaders from entering the mausoleum Returning to King Roald ''Items required: None.'' Head back to Varrock Palace, using a Varrock teleport (optional) and talk to King Roald again. King Roald becomes enraged, and explains that the dog was guarding the palace from attack. He instructs you to go back and fix it right away. If you don't have one, grab the bucket from above the kitchen, or buy one from the general store. Back to the temple ''Items required: 50 Unnoted rune or pure essence, an empty bucket, combat equipment and 1 free inventory space.'' ''Recommended: Runecrafting pouches and Varrock teleports.'' :Note: due to your inventory only having a capacity of 28 spaces, you will most likely have to do this part in 2 trips, unless you have Runecrafting pouches. It is suggested to bring 24 essence the first trip along with the other necessary items, then banking and returning with 26 essence and enough space for runes to teleport. Travel east, and knock on the temple door again. This time, the door swings open. Kill one of the level 30 Monks of Zamorak to get a golden key. :Note: these monks can hit hard with their Magic (though they can be safespotted using the church pews). It may be wise to use prayers to assist your fight, as there is an altar in the room you can recharge with. inhabit the first two floors while Drezel is on the top floor.]] After receiving the key, go to the top floor using the flight of stairs, then climbing the ladder in the southwest corner, and use the talk-through option found on the cell door to talk to Drezel. Ask him to tell you about the holy river. Next, go down the trap door into the dungeon. With the golden key in your inventory, you can pass through the gate in the Paterdomus dungeon where the guardian was located earlier. After traversing the path, you will see some monuments. Study them; you will notice one of them has an iron key in it. Use the golden key on it to swap keys. After obtaining the iron key, use your bucket on the well to fill it with murky water. * Note: You can swap any of the golden monuments with the regular version of that item. If you would like to do this, you will need a pot, a feather, a candle, a tinderbox, a needle, and a hammer, and use the actual item on the golden monument of that item. This cannot be done after completing this stage of the quest. Go back to the top floor of the temple, and use the iron key on the cell door. Then, go inside, and talk to Drezel. You will find out that the water is not blessed. He will then bless the bucket of water that you filled earlier and give it back to you. Use it on the coffin to seal the vampyre. Talk to Drezel again and he will tell you to meet him in the dungeon. Return to the dungeon's monument room, and then go through the gate past it. You will find Drezel there. Talk to him. He tells you he will need 50 rune essence or pure essence. Note that Drezel will not take noted essence! When you bring the unnoted essence, talk to him again, and give them to him. You can use more than one trip to bring Drezel the 50 essence. When you have given Drezel all 50 essence, the quest is complete! :Note: You need to talk to Drezel one more time to be able to pass the portal to Morytania. Rewards Prayer experience *Access to Morytania *Wolfbane dagger, prevents the citizens of Canifis from transforming into werewolves when attacked }} Required for completing Completion of Priest in Peril is required for the following: *Animal Magnetism *Desert Treasure *Ghosts Ahoy *Making History *Nature Spirit *Recipe for Disaster - Freeing the Lumbridge Guide *Shades of Mort'ton *Wanted! *Creature of Fenkenstrain *Dragon Slayer II *Haunted Mine Trivia *Drezel will appear in the Mausoleum before he escapes his cell, but is unreachable until he is freed. *If you have a clue scroll which requires speaking with Drezel before you have met him in the Mausoleum, talking to him in the Mausoleum will trigger the clue scroll prior to proceeding with the quest.